The invention relates to the releasable consolidation of a high-tension cable (HT cable) with a bus bar that conducts electricity and extends horizontally (connector sword) on which the HT cable is suspended. Such connections or consolidations are described in DE 34 23 157 C1 and DE 197 43 687 C1, among others.
The connector piece of the HT cable and the corresponding cross-section of the accommodation for the connector piece configured in the contact pocket, as provided in the previously known solutions, the connector piece having the shape of a wedge, make it difficult to ensure that current transfer takes place without problems, as required, from the contact pocket set against the bus bar that conducts electricity to the solid connector piece of the HT cable. In terms of production technology, ensuring current transfer without problems is therefore relatively complicated. In the case of the solution according to DE 34 23 157 C1, it also proves to be problematic to set the solid connector piece of the HT cable on, because of the small amount of space between bus bar and access to the contact pocket. For continuously problem-fire fixation of the connector piece in the contact pocket, locking the connector piece in place in the contact pocket is also required (DE 197 43 867 C1). While a gripping jaw connection for a high current intensity conductor with a contact ring can be derived from CH 376975, whereby the current conductor can also be suspended in a vertical orientation, there is the problem of the risk of loosening of the grip, which is also the same in connection with the solutions according to DE-34 23 157 C1 and DE 197 42 867 C1, in the case of transfer of this manner of consolidation to the consolidation of the solid connector piece of a HT cable with a power cable having a bus bar that conducts electricity, with the result that the connector piece and therefore the HT cable come loose from the bus bar. Uncontrolled detachment of the HT cable from the bus bar in ongoing operation of the electric furnace provided with electrical energy by way of the HT cable would result in significant disruptions of operation. The furnace personnel must therefore constantly check that the connector piece of the HT cable is securely held in the contact pocket, and this also results in undesirable interruptions in operation.